


Once Fallen, Never Leaves

by the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Caretaking, Come Swallowing, Commitment, Committed Relationship, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fate, Fingerfucking, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Foreskin Play, Gods, Kissing, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Missionary Position, Multiverse, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nervousness, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Red String of Fate, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Self-Lubrication, Spirit of Autumn Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tumblr Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Djaqen introduces himself to Hiccup, the Spirit of Autumn... and greets him in the usual fashion.  </p><p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god.  Hiccup is presented in the popular Seasonal Spirits AU Spirit of Autumn form.  This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (between an anonymous author and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Fallen, Never Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> The partner who portrayed Hiccup prefers not to be identified.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Hiccup is presented in the popular Seasonal Spirits AU "Spirit of Autumn" form.

The forest behind him bled in gold and crimson and deep browns. Autumn was in full swing late October and the colours of the leaves were a testament to his work. Here was a remote place, devoid of towering buildings, skyscrapers or city lights to dim the stars, and they carpeted the sky as thousands of shimmering lights. A perfect night for a swim, something he hadn’t done in years. 

But Hiccup had eternity on his side, so when the languid rhythm of waves brushing against the shore called his name, he stripped himself of his clothes and kicked his boots off, shedding his cape of shaded leaves and walked into the sea. Toothless had his head perked up from the ball he had curled up into, watching his rider’s actions in interest - but stayed there, worn out from flying.

A shiver ran through Hiccup’s frame as he plunged in, but he couldn’t suppress a refreshed laugh at the deliciously cool temperatures of the waters. He entirely submerging himself before splashing out of the water with a whoop, pushing damp hair back (without the usual leaves as they were washed away.) He wondered why he didn’t do this more.

  


* * *

  


At the bottom of the sea, the Djaqen slept. 

He had been waiting for much of his life to meet someone. Since before this planet formed, in fact. Transdimensional discourse with other selves who lived all across the infinite multiverse foretold his destiny as one half of a fated pair with an Earth boy who would be the greatest love of his very long life.

When the time to meet his beloved came near, the Djaqen just knew. He travelled to this spot and lay his enormous bulk down on the ocean floor. He dozed off, and waited for just a little while longer. Dreaming of a boy called Hiccup.

The moment that Hiccup's toes touched sea water, the Djaqen felt it. He opened his enormous eyes and began to shift. Tentacles retracted as his mass shrank and reshaped itself. He assumed his favored human form, the shape of the beautiful boy that each Hiccup always found so irresistable every time that they met.

The Djaqen smiled, excitement fluttering in his heart. He cast his new eyes up to the surface and kicked off of the sea bed, swimming toward destiny with as much grace as was allowed by the limitations of having only four limbs.

  


* * *

  


The spirit was held up in the masses of water, legs kicking idly to keep him afloat. The sea was vast and limitless, and the time he spent there splashing and swimming flowed as naturally as the waves crashing on the shore. It was delightful how it was an activity that needed no thought, with no goal or purpose, no instructions or inherent structure that he had to follow. Water was just as appealing to play in, be he spirit of human. 

Hiccup ducked under the surface of the water and began to swim, relishing in the water that completely engulfed him and the moving currents that rippled across his bare skin. A grin splayed across his face as he dived deeper with his green eyes open and chest still, since it wasn’t a necessity for him to breathe. His eyes flicked around interestedly, but all that he saw were murky depths - a featureless void that had nothing to observe - until he spotted the pale form gliding toward the surface as gracefully as an expert swimmer, appearing from the deep. Silver locks spilled messily over his head and Hiccup watched him lift his head up and smile mischievously, glacial blue eyes meeting his. 

He froze. Blinked. Closed his eyes and reopened them to see….well. Well. He was still there. And he could see him. Hiccup’s eyes widened as he remembered just how naked he was, hands flying to cover himself before he decided that it was a better idea to head for the surface as quickly as possible.

  


* * *

  


Djaq spotted his target, a dark silhouette against the glittering surface of the sea. There was his Hiccup, at last. Slender but strong limbs waving to keep his body afloat. His naked body, Djaq noted with a naughty grin.

But then the boy ducked under water, and spotted Djaq. He made a comical double-take and suddenly retreated, turning back toward the shore..

//Huh,// Djaq thought, the corners of his mouth curling. //This one is skittish. How cute.//

When Djaq’s head broke the surface, he raised only his eyes above the water level. His bright hair shone in the morning sun, and the waves lapped at his cheeks. He peered across the water to see Hiccup trying to hide behind an inadequate shrub, struggling to shove his wet legs into his trousers. The boy cursed softly, stumbling and almost falling. Then he spotted Djaq’s eyes peering at him from the water, and he struggled faster.

  


* * *

  


A damp brown head burst out of the water and Toothless quirked his head to the side in interest, watching his rider stumble out of the sea completely bare and scramble over to the clothes to being hurriedly pulling them on. 

There was someone in the water. Could it have been that he saw some other creature and mistook it…? …No, he was certain that it had been an actual human, and one who could see him. A shrub bloomed out of the sand as Hiccup passed over it, triggered by his emotional state. For gods’ sake, he was butt-naked! Yes, he was invisible to 99.99% of the world (the special ones and this mysterious stranger being part of the 0.01%) but he had standards! He wasn’t going to let anyone see him like that!

Glancing over the shrub, Hiccup spotted a head of silver hair and piercing blue eyes bobbing over the surface of the water. “Shit-!” The word slipped out of his mouth together with a string of curses and he tugged his wood-brown pants up his legs faster, the fabric sticking to his damp skin. 

It was only when Hiccup was entirely covered - with his crimson tunic on - did he pause and look at the other, starting to feel a little silly. Was that an overreaction? He sucked in his lower lip into his mouth and offered an awkward wave. “Uh…hey.”

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen swept his arms and kicked, propelling himself through the water to a small boulder that protruded from the surface. He pulled himself halfway up with his arms, folding them over the rock and resting his chin on his arms. The lower half of his body stayed submerged, and hiding behind the stone. This Hiccup was extraordinarily shy, and Djaq didn't have any clothes to put on. 

He could shapeshift a simiclarum of clothing, but where was the fun in that? He was feeling mischevious, and he wanted to see what Hiccup would do when he got out of the water. But he was willing to take things at least a little bit slow, and he just grinned and raised his hand back at the boy.

"Sup?" he greeted casually.

Suddenly Djaq's eyes widened with sudden understanding. Coming this close to the boy, his telepathic powers allowed him to sense that this kid was the Spirit of Autumn. In many universes, the Djaqen was Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. In this universe, that duty had fallen to a queen called Elsa.

"Nice day for a swim," Djaq said without missing a beat. "Your doing, from what I understand. Good work." Djaq's smirk grew wider as Hiccup's awkward bafflement increased.

"I'm the Djaqen, but my friends call me Jack. We're going to be very good friends, so that's the name you'll want to use," Jack continued with his trademark confidence. Some called it cockiness. "I'd shake your hand, but I don't have any pants to put on, and that kind of thing seems to rattle you," Jack teased.

  


* * *

  


Blinking, water dripped onto his face and Hiccup lifted a hand to brush his drenched hair away from his eyes, the fabric of his clothes clinging uncomfortably to wet skin. There was a human male slouching over the rock, and questions exploded in the spirit’s head. Who was he - how did he manage to survive underwater - what he doing there - why-

Green eyes narrowed and widened, staring at the other. “You knew that I did-wait, how did you know that?” His gaze flickered to the trees and back to him, brows furrowing as he tried to piece things together. “So - okay, lemme guess - you can read minds in addition to breathing underwater?” Hiccup wondered dryly, oblivious to just how he’d hit the mark. 

"You’re sure about that, huh?" Hiccup asked pointedly with one eyebrow raised, his lips were quirked in challenge with a half-grin. He wasn’t quite sure why he was like this. Usually, he would happily accept anyone who could see him, but then again, people didn’t usually startle him by appearing naked from the ocean deep when he was trying to get a few moments to himself.

Not like those moments didn’t make up his existence - with the exception of Toothless. His hands rested on bony hips. “Rattle me-? Heh-” A short chuckle burst out from his mouth. “Of course - of course not. Try me, why don’t you?” He just needed a little warning, that was all, and he would be perfectly fine once he’d seen and internalized the bare flesh. Unconsciously, he swallowed.

  


* * *

  


Well. Hiccup wasn't such a shrinking violet after all, he had a strong streak of gumption and sass. Jack was glad to hear it. Of course, he wasn't going to waste the chance to challenge Hiccup. After all, the boy had asked for it.

Jack braced his hands against the stone in front of him, and with his arms he levered his naked body up onto the it. He got his feet under him and stood, dripping wet in the sunlight, in all his naked glory (if he did say so himself). He smirked at Hiccup, and stepped out onto the water. First his toes touched the surface, causing only the slightest ripple. Then he settled his weight on, and he didn't sink. He took another step, and casually walked across the water.

And for his final trick, the ultimate test of Hiccup's bravery, Jack's back began to bubble and alabaster white tentacles erupted from his back and gently waved in the air. His heavy cock swung with intention and purpose as he strutted across the sea toward his fated soulmate. He took the last few steps onto the beach, and stood before Hiccup. He subtly bowed at the waist, keeping eye contact with the boy, and held one hand out palm up in gentlemanly invitation to shake.

  


* * *

  


Well, he wasn’t a mermaid, Hiccup silently assured himself as the male stood up to reveal legs and - Hiccup quickly averted his eyes before they could wander.

And, looking at his face, Jack smiled at him - a lazy, confident curl of the lips that told him that this was completely his intention. Hiccup couldn’t help the annoyance that crossed his face, furrowing his brows. There was still no denying that he was good-looking…and Hiccup shooed other thoughts away. He was going to leave it at that, like how he would call Merida strong or Rapunzel friendly. Just…pointing out the obvious!

None of these could really compare with what Jack did next, however, walking on water like it had frozen under his feet, or the squirming mass of tentacles that had simply materialized out of his back - complete with suckers. Hiccup’s jaw dropped open and he took a few steps back, shocked and unsure of how to react. 

Hesitantly, he leaned forward to catch Jack’s hand with his own, bobbing his head in an abrupt nod in reflex. “I’m Hiccup-” Keeping wide eyes on him and his appendages, he blurted out “What - what are you?”

  


* * *

  


Jack held Hiccup's hand firmly, and answered him.

"These days, on this planet, I’m usually called a god. I’m one of the Great Old Ones, born not long after universe itself. We’re mostly terrible creatures, but I’m the good one. Blessed while my brothers were cursed, long, long before this world was formed from a coalescence of stardust. But most importantly, I love you. In every facet of the multiverse where you and I can meet, we come together in an epic partnership. Every time. We were born for each other, Hiccup. I’ve been waiting all my life, and finally here you are,” Djaq explained very seriously, holding eye contact with Hiccup.

He raised the boy’s hand to his lips and kissed. He sent a telepathic pulse into Hiccup’s mind, a barrage of feelings and a montage of images designed to convince the Autumn Spirit of the absolute sincerity of Jack’s story. Images of of the life and love shared by a hundred versions of them, scattered through the multiverse. Lifetimes of joy and commitment, and not only a little sex…

  


* * *

  


Jack did not let go of his hand. An eyebrow of Hiccup’s was slowly creeping up as the white-haired male told him of gods and dimensions and eternity. In any other circumstance, Hiccup would be bemused by someone professing their love for him. His current circumstance was strange by itself. He didn’t know anyone enough for love to blossom, and even his friends were just that. Friends. 

Then the other male pressed rubbery lips to his knuckles, and the world dissolved away, images and sounds and memories replacing it as they flashed by, overwhelming him. Hiccup was swept away, a filter through which they passed for the emotions to flow into his heart and for the expressions of love to surround him - himself and Jack - and all their variations, bonded and happy and together. Forest-green eyes were round in awe in everything he experienced - an intensity of feeling that he had never, ever come close to before because of who he had become. A blanket of warmth and longing engulfed him, heat stirring in his lower half as his heart ached at the same time. Immortals like him had little chance to have a partner if they did not find love in their counterparts, and to love a mortal was only to set themselves up for grief. 

As everything went back to normal, Hiccup released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, eyes fixed wide on the male before him. It was his first telepathic encounter and he was shaken by it. It was too good, and Hiccup was almost afraid to believe him, to think that his perfect love existed. “Where have you been all these years?” Hiccup gave a breathy laugh, although his tone held no trace of accusation. His fingers intertwined with the pale hand and he took an unsteady step forward. It had been - although not entirely unpleasant - a lonely millennia of existence, with no other half to fill him.

  


* * *

  


"I’m sorry if you felt lonely, Hiccup," Jack breathed. He touched Hiccup’s face and watched him absorb everything and become receptive. "Most of us don’t get to pair with an immortal Hiccup, and so we sometimes regret that we become their entire lives. Though the few years spent with a short-lived one of you is more significant than the rest of the ages. It seemed best to let you grow for awhile on your own. When you’re as old as I am, a millennia is like the blink of an eye. You’ll see. We’ve got countless millennium to be together."

Jack gathered Hiccup into his arms and kissed him, sharing his breath. His heart beat rapidly and his fingers wandered up Hiccup’s arms to comb through his hair. His tentacles quivered, and crowded around his body to hover close to Hiccup.

Together at last…

  


* * *

  


A short gasp escaped the brunet spirit as even more memories flashed across his eyes, of lives he had lived but never known, all featuring a certain white-haired boy with a playful smirk. His hand gripped Jack’s arm as reality fell back into place once again. “I don’t see how being loved for a lifetime can be a bad thing.” Hiccup wondered quietly. 

He was taken by surprise as the pale god embraced him, squeaking in the most undignified manner. An annoyed expression was soon wiped off his face when another pair of lips caressed his own. Hiccup’s body was still damp, but the arms around him were very comfortably warm and he soon melted into the body against his, leaning his head forward to feel more of Jack’s soft lips. He was so very devoid of touch that the simple movement of fingers combing through his scalp made him shiver, moaning into the other’s mouth.

In response, the autumn sprite tentatively slid his hands to the other’s back, though they wandered up to rest on his neck after they grazed past smooth tentacles, a startled noise coming from Hiccup. Jack’s tongue nudged his lips and he opened them immediately to allow it entrance. The action made his heart and mind race as his mouth was explored, his own tongue clumsily brushing against. How did it go again…? Hiccup sorted through his own memories to try and remember how to kiss.

  


* * *

  


As Hiccup's tongue rolled over Jack's tongue, so did his thoughts and feelings roll over Jack's mind. The god realized with a start that the Spirit of Autumn was a virgin. Jack hadn't expected that. Despite having the appearance of a teenager, the apparent youngster was over a thousand years old. Still, he had remained sexually naive. Jack broke the kiss, leaning back a few inches.

"It occurs to me that I might have been too forward,and I must apologize," Jack explained. "It's just that I've been waiting for you a very long time, and I've taken our eventual relationship for granted. But you haven't been expecting me. And still I came at you, literally with dick swinging," Jack smirked at the rising blush in Hiccup's cheeks. Jack cupped the boy's freckled face and stroked his skin with the pads of his thumbs.  
"It would be foolish to deny at this point that I want very much to make love to you, the evidence between my legs is rapidly hardening. But I've loved you for aeons, and I'll love you for aeons more, whether you're ready now or not. The next move is yours, Hiccup. Just know that you can do to me what you will," Jack invited.

  


* * *

  


Hiccup let out a little questioning whine at the loss of contact as Jack suddenly pulled away. His eyes fluttered open as the spell was broken, lingering on him with his mouth hanging half-open and panting slightly, breathless from the kiss. 

He blinked at the pale god’s words as his mind slid back into focus quickly, and Hiccup swallowed. “Oh…um…” Jack had a point. They’d only met minutes ago, even though the memories made him feel as though he’d known Jack for several eternities. Though him mentioning his very erect dick - and now that he’d said it, Hiccup’s eyes immediately darted toward it, flushing a bright red - didn’t help at all. 

It was true that, an hour before, he hadn’t known of Jack’s existence, but - those gentle touches were very agreeable - he had waited years, years filled with lonely nights wondering if he could ever be intimate with anyone, instances of voyeurism and desperate fumbling, trying to keep silent or hiding away in deep forests like the sounds he made were wrong even though no one could hear him. Being made into a spirit at such a young mortal age meant eternal youth, but less ideal were the raging hormones that came with it and didn’t simmer down. “I’ve been ready for a thousand years.” Hiccup murmured, even though he wasn’t sure how it was going to feel or how he should be prepared.

  


* * *

  


So cute. Hiccup was so fucking cute. And he was here. Finally.

Jack kissed Hiccup again, more forcefully. As he mashed his body up against Hiccup, his cock slipped under the hem of the smaller boy's shirt and pressed against the bare skin of his belly. Hiccup's flinch was instinctive and instantaneous, but then he melted into Jack's embrace and kissed back.

"Alright then, I'll take the lead and you'll have to tell me if you want anything. Or don't want anything. Okay?" Jack mumbled into Hiccup's lips. The Winter Spirit nodded and made a small noise of assent. Jack's hand gently curled around the bulge in the boy's pants, and he gently stroked the hardness he found there. Then Jack abrubtly dropped to his knees and brushed his lips against the lump, and his own rapid breath was warm and moist on his cheeks.

"I'm going to take your pants down," Jack announced, giving Hiccup a moment to protest, and when he didn't Jack unhooked the fly and freed the stiff cock within. It bounced out, the fragrant uncircumcised tip brushed against Jack's nose. He groaned at the sight of his love's naked member, licking his lips. 

"Oh, Hiccup. So beautiful. Do you even have any idea?" Jack rasped. "I'm taking it in my mouth now, okay?" Jack's eyes rolled up and he saw Hiccup nod.

Then he opened his lips and engulfed the shank of warm flesh.

  


* * *

  


The touches made Hiccup’s cheeks colour an even darker shade and a flush overtook his body, panting as Jack palmed him through his pants. His breath hitched when Jack’s warm breath tickled his hardness, fingers curling and uncurling into fists. The presence of another person’s hands on him made the feeling more intense, another pair of eyes who watched his every quiver and blush - it sent tingles down the back of his spine.

Unbuckled, the pants around his thin legs gradually slid down to pool around his feet and Hiccup chuckled at Jack’s words. “You’ve already got me without my pants, you don’t really need the flattery-ah!” He moaned, as pleasure overwhelmed his mind from the slick heat around his member. A gasp tumbled out of him as he felt lips at the base of his cock, his shaft entirely swallowed into Jack’s throat. Jack tugged slightly as he slid it out of his mouth, tongue licking a stripe up his member and Hiccup doubled over, hands gripping his shoulders. He knew what it was and had seen people do it before, but now that he was on the receiving end, the sensations running through his body were indescribable. 

  


* * *

  


When Hiccup's hands landed on Jack's shoulders, the pale god pressed on, emboldened. He swallowed his lover's cock deep into his throat and hummed to give him a vibratory thrill. Jack's nose was tickled by short curly hairs. The other boy smelled of dry leaves, and tasted of tea. Jack could feel his lover's pulse in the thick vein ran along Hiccup's shaft, throbbing against the roof of his mouth. He tightened his lips and retreated to the head, swirling his tongue between the glans and the foreskin.

Jack's tentacles gently wound around Hiccup's wrists and pulled, drawing the spirit's shirt off of him. Jack glanced up through half-lidded eyes and drank in the frank ecstacy on his lover's face. Hiccup's eyelashes quivered against his blushing freckled cheeks, and his face was framed by messy auburn hair ruffled by the removal of his top. Hiccup's eyes opened, and he blushed harder when he saw Jack looking at him, pink lips smirking around his manhood.

Jack needed more contact, and his tentacles swarmed around the boy. Winding along his limbs, teasing his nipples erect with gentle flicks. One smooth white limb slithered up his back and along his neck, nudging at the corner of his panting mouth. Every inch of Jack's skin had the sensitivity of a human penis, and he moaned into Hiccup's flesh.

  


* * *

  


"Gods-" Hiccup trembled at the vibrations that rippled through him. When Jack started doing some very interesting things to the head of his cock, Hiccup choked, words leaving him. His fingers dug in deeper into the pale god’s shoulders as the feeling intensified, so overwhelming that it nearly hurt. 

As he was stripped of his clothes, Hiccup shivered slightly - not at any cold, he was an autumn spirit and it didn’t bother him much, instead it was at the touch of cloth brushing against his skin as his body started to rise in sensitivity. He released a breath he had been holding and opened his eyes fully to the sight of Jack with his lips wrapped around his cock, blushing at how enticingly lewd it looked. That was something he was going to have to get used to.

He stiffened as he felt long and smooth and hard tentacles swirl around him, rubbing his skin. Another thing to get used to, he mused, relaxing at their gentle touch. He nearly flinched when one of them slid - very teasingly - between his legs and along the curve of his ass. Thin appendages played with his nipples before squeezing with kisses from their suckers, drawing moans from the brunet. A tentacle free of suckers begged for entrance to his mouth and he mindlessly complied, opening wide for it to slip inside. It kept going, however, and Hiccup opened his mouth wider, trying to take it in and trying to get his brain to focus at accommodating the unusual girth. He tried to stifle his gag reflex and it came out as a guttural hum, stimulating the length buried into his mouth. Pleased sounds came from the male below and Hiccup’s eyes darted around for more, hands settling at a couple more where he began to stroke.

  


* * *

  


Jack groaned deep his his throat, responding to the boy's first oral explorations at the tip of the tentacle that had entered his mouth. He was clumsy, gagging and scraping with his teeth. But he was so sweet. His thoughts betrayed an eagerness to please, and an attempt to mimic what Jack was doing to him. The boy just found it so hard to concentrate, in his all-consuming pleasure.

Jack's excitement brought fluids to the surfaces of his most erogenous zones. His pores wept a colorless, slick lubricant where his skin rubbed against Hiccup's warm body, cutting the friction with a silky smooth touch. Tentacles gliding along Hiccup's limbs, slipping between his fingers, coating his lips and throat. A bead of fluid formed at the head of Jack's cock, and slowly oozed down the shaft. Jack's hands pried at Hiccup's freckled buttocks, slippery fingers fluttering along the cleft. One blunt fingertip fondled the puckered opening there, and he swallowed Hiccup's cock to the root.

Hiccup tipped over the edge and began to climax, the head of his organ buried deep in Jack's throat. Jack's tentacle was disgorged from the Autumn Spirit's throat as he cried out his pleasure, and in one smooth motion Jack sunk a well-oiled finger into the opening at Hiccup's backside. The ring of flesh flexed rhtymically, in time with the contractions of his orgasm. Jack drank Hiccup's seed eagerly, poking and prodding the boy's prostate to encourage more.

  


* * *

  


The tentacles swarmed over his body. It was a mass of white hair and pale tentacles when he managed to see through his eyes properly and Hiccup felt devoured whole, his body claimed by many appendages. His cock was sheathed into Jack’s mouth, liquid sensation running through his veins and the flighty touches against skin were aftershocks that made him shudder.

Jack was only teasing, his lips not reaching the base of the brunet’s organ. Yet the heat curled inside him, tightening further and further.”Ahn - Hngh-! It’s…it’s so-” Hiccup gasped a breath half-strangled by a moan, his words reduced to sounds inelegant and incoherent. His fingers had curled into Jack’s silky hair, trying to retain a grip on sanity. 

And then Jack pulled Hiccup’s cock into his throat, enveloping him whole and brushing against his testicles. The ball of taut nerves in his loins released into Hiccup’s wanton cry as saliva dribbled down from the edge of his lips. It broke into squeals as a digit slipped into him, hitting a spot that spiked the pleasure into impossible levels. It felt as though a suction was around his member, the contractions of Jack’s mouth drawing seed as Hiccup was pushed over and over the edge. The god was merciless as he probed past Hiccup’s entrance, stretching his walls. He clapped a hand instinctively over his mouth and his noises were muffled into desperate whines.

  


* * *

  


Jack pursed his lips around the tip of Hiccup's cock, and pressed the pad of his thumb up the bottom of his lover's shaft. Milking the last drop of the boy's virgin cum onto his tongue. So sweet.

He let it fall from his mouth, the softening flesh landing with a wet slap onto his skin. He kissed Hiccup's belly, and it hitched a little. He was ticklish. _So_ sweet. Jack scissored two fingers open in the boy's opening, and he squeaked behind the hands held over his mouth.

Jack trailed kisses up Hiccup's torso, and when the crown of his head nudged the Autmn Spirit's arms his hands fell away from his mouth and stroked Jack's hair. He nuzzled and sucked at Hiccup's throat, and the boy's arms looped around his neck and shoulders. Now they were face-to-face, and he stared into half-lidded green eyes clouded with passion. 

Jack's fingers slipped out of the boy. His arms curled under Hiccup's and he cupped the back of the boy's head in his hands while two broad tentacles lifted his legs behind the knees, and the Spirit's thighs squeezed around Jack's waist in a welcoming embrace. Jack's human cock pressed between Hiccup's buttocks, dripping lubricating slime.

"Are you ready, baby? Do you want this?" Jack whispered.

  


* * *

  


His fingers curled into fists, still held against his lips. As the last drop of semen left him Hiccup was panting at how utterly spent he felt. He hunched and would have rested on Jack but the digits inside continued to stimulate, pulling away from his sweet spot but stretching his walls. The invasive feeling made Hiccup squirm, his legs jerking slightly as he tried to get used to the feeling. 

Just don’t think about it- Hiccup thought. Concentrating on the sensation only made it worse. He searched rather frantically for a distraction that Jack provided, pressing butterfly kisses to his skin that made his insides flutter. The head of silver hair nudged his chest and Hiccup gazed at it with glazed eyes, idly playing with the damp locks for something to keep his attention to. 

Jack came up further to his neck to nip and - oh, oh, that was a much better diversion. It didn’t make sense how such pleasurable feelings could come from his neck, of all places, but Hiccup moaned despite himself, punctuated with the occasional whimper at the ache as Jack continued to loosen him up. He tilted back unconsciously to allow Jack more access to the sensitive skin and pulled him closer. 

Eventually, the fingers left him to be replaced by a prodding of something much wider at his entrance and Hiccup gulped. This…was what it had all been leading up to, wasn’t it. The main course - as awkward an analogy that was. Would it even fit? He supposed that Jack had prepared him enough, but if that was preparation how bad would the actual thing feel like?!

…Okay, panicking was the worst thing he could do right now. Hiccup balled and unfurled his fists, taking several deep breaths. He just - had to trust in the pale god.

"I’m ready." He murmured tightly, rubbing against Jack’s member experimentally, even as he flinched slightly at its wide girth.

  


* * *

  


"Don't be scared, Hiccup. I'm going to take care of you. I will never hurt you," Jack whispered, kissing the boy on the lips. He could read Hiccup's nerves, and resolved to be considerate of his virgin lover. He was using his human anatomy to help put Hiccup at ease. Keeeping the tentacles in reserve. Holding him close, face to face, and penetrating him as a human would.

But just because Jack's body looked like a human's didn't mean it had to behave quite like one. His organ oozed slime, running down Hiccup's thighs. Jack reduced its girth by half, and pressed gently. The diminished head of his cock spread the boy's entryway and slipped inside, drawing a gasp from the younger man.

"Relax," Jack pet Hiccup's hair and looked into his eyes. "That's it. You're doing great."

The boy buried his blushing face into the side of Jack's neck, and squeezed him tighter. Jack pushed, easing in with another burst of slippery fluid until he bottomed out. He waited patiently while Hiccup shuddered with pleasure, until he finally rolled his hips against Jack; pulling off of his dick a couple of inches, and then drawing it back in. He moaned softly and his hands moved down to Jack's bottom, silently urging him on.

Jack carefully began to thrust, in long and slow strokes. He gradually increased the width of his member, coaxing his lover open, stretching his channel. Sloppy sucking noises accompanied another squirt of oily lubricant.

  


* * *

  


His breath caught in his throat as he was entered, face contorting before green eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sensations. “Ah - ” He blushed pink, “-A-Ah-” pressing his lips together swiftly and opening them as he tried not to linger too much on how he looked right now. 

Hiccup nearly squirmed at the feeling of Jack inside him. It wasn’t - nearly as bad as he thought it would be, but the other’s length parted his walls, making him acutely aware of the skin in contact. Something gushed into him, splashing - and he started, sharply sucking in air and gasping. He trembled at how smoothly Jack slid into the wetness, his firm dick sheathed completely inside Hiccup.

"Gimme a sec - just - " The autumn spirit murmured to nothing in particular, head bowed against the pale, toned chest. With tightly shut eyes, he relaxed, exhaling, before experimentally clenching several times. He heard noises from Jack and nearly stiffened up himself, his body telling him to expel the foreign object in his body. Hiccup wriggled by an inch and it was enough, the pressure at the right spot inside incredibly blissful. 

He moaned out loud, shuddering. His legs were unsteady for a moment before they finally lifted him up, the movement back down stimulating the flesh to the extent that he cried out. He needed to feel that again, mewling softly as he nudged Jack to take the lead. 

When Jack finally began to move, the brunet clung onto the other. He didn’t know what the pale god was doing exactly but it felt as though he was being worked open, stretching him apart to accommodate - and it felt - “Nngh!” - really good. Hiccup’s head hung over the other’s shoulder, panting as more lubricant was pumped into him. The viscous liquid trickled down tantalizingly from within and formed thin streams down his legs.

  


* * *

  


Jack sighed as Hiccup embraced him. He felt his fated lover's fear and doubt slip away, and his pleasure swell. Jack was there between his beloved's legs, pushing in and out, and he was there in his mind... when Hiccup released what he'd been holding back and opened up to Jack, body and soul.

Jack made gentle love to Hiccup, kissing all over the boy's face, caressing all over his skin. Flashes came into his mind, images of other versions of them in other dimensions, mixed with prescient flashes of their potential future. The life that was waiting for them. Adventures and small domestic moments alike. The happy and the sad, the good and the bad, always together through it all. Forever. Jack telepathically shared the images with Hiccup, and the boy hugged him tighter. 

Hiccup's tears dampened Jack's neck, before Jack realised he was crying, too. He pushed into Hiccup again, and again.

"I love you so much, Hiccup," he panted. "I'm the luckiest of Djaqens. I get to be with my Hiccup for always." He had the immense fortune to pair with a Hiccup that was immortal, like him. This one wouldn't leave him soon. Jack's gratitude swelled his chest even as his pleasure swelled his cock.

Hiccup cried out, and his hardness trapped between them in their tight embrace released and emptied itself in a slippery gush. 

And Jack came, too. Issuing not fluid, but pure white light. Hiccup had no injury Jack could heal, unless the empty loneliness in his heart counted. So the light just spread their climaxes through their whole bodies. Their limbs tightened, fingers flexing on one another's skin, and they came together. And _came together_.

Forever and always.

The way they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked our story. I love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you liked! And contact/follow/check me out at my Tumblrs.


End file.
